


Valentine Struggles

by CleanFanfiction



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFanfiction/pseuds/CleanFanfiction
Summary: Branch hated--no, despised, Valentine's day. And here is why.





	

 

Branch startled awake, alarm blaring on his bedside table. He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and slapped the noisy clock with the other. He groaned, not needing to look at the calendar to know what day it was. After all, it was his least favorite holiday. While the Trolls living above him were normally hyper, loud, and all around obnoxious, Valentine’s day multiplied their annoying traits by a thousand.

Every Troll loved Valentine’s day, and King Peppy had decreed many years ago that on ‘ _this special day, hug time can be any time’_. It was torture. Not only was every troll constantly hugging, but the love-songs were non-stop! Trolls would sing anything from love-ballads, to cheesy break-up songs about getting back together again. Oh, and don’t get Branch started on all the cards exchanged. From a simple “I love you” note, to ten-page love confessions, the letters and cards practically rained from the sky.

And, to make matters worse, a certain _someone_ loved this holiday more than any Troll in the existence of trolls. And she made it her personal duty to give Branch a hand-made card _every. Single. Year._

“ _You’ve got this_ ,” he told himself, forcing his legs over the side of the bed. “ _Just stick to the plan and you’ll survive_.”

Branch took a single moment to take a deep breath in… and then slowly out. He opened his eyes, rolling his shoulders as he stood up. Nimbly he grabbed a small pocket-book of the side of the dresser. He looked at the cover, remembering all those years ago when he’d started writing in the book. The title was written sloppily, almost hastily, and in bright red letters.

“ **Valentines Survival Guide** ”

“Okay,” he mumbled to himself as he glanced it over, reading the first step.

_Step 1: Gather enough supplied before anyone wakes up so you can comfortably stay holed up inside your bunker._

_Note: Do_ **not** _let Poppy know you’re in the bunker. If this fails, refer to page thirty-four._

Easy enough, he just had to collect a couple of things and then he could enjoy a day holed up inside his bunker. Branch walked over to his supplies, stuffing the handbook into his hair. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. He was almost out of his regular drinking water—of course he could always pull from the many jars he had stacked up in case of a Bergen attack, but he’d rather not waste what he’d saved when he could easily get more. Branch, making up his mind, gave a firm nod, jotting down water as the first supply he needed to retrieve.

“Let’s see,” Branch nibbled on the edge of the pencil as he continued to take in what was needed. Well, for starters he’d need a new needle and some more thread to patch a blanket. He was in need of some more paper as well. Spending days on end inside a bunker with nothing to do but write poetry tended to weed your supply of paper a bit thin. Not to mention the countless lists he’d made, as well as Survival Guide books on various subjects. Thinking about it, he probably needed some more pencils too.

 Branch glanced over his list, grinning as he looked it over. It was short, and he’d be able to get everything he needed before the hour was done. Branch would be out and then back in his bunker before anyone knew he’d left. And by anyone, Branch meant Poppy. She seemed to be getting up earlier and earlier on Valentine’s day. Branch would have to start getting a move on if he wanted to avoid her.

Branch grabbed what he would need (a simple backpack to help carry supplies, some coins to get the supplies, and a small weapon just in case something happened.) He walked over to his elevator, pulling on the lever firmly. He emerged from his hide-out, keeping low to the ground as he surveyed the surrounding area.

Despite the sun not being up yet, he could hear the thrumming of guitars, voices singing loud and proud. _Ugh_ , he shook his head, slinging the backpack over his shoulder as he headed towards the village. As usual, there were Trolls already up and celebrating.

“ _Get in, get the supplies, get out_ ,” he chanted to himself, keeping close to the trees and walls of different stores.

He came to the Troll Market quickly, grip tightening on the straps as he different Trolls emerged from their homes or shops, greeting one another with a friendly song and long hug. Cards had already started to be exchanged. Branch narrowed his eyes, keeping his head low as he headed for one shop in particular. He doubted most of them would be open, however, this particular shop was run by a Troll named Mossy, who had a habit of opening before the sun rose.

The bell on the door jingled, Branch’s shoulders stiffening as he slowly entered.

“Oh,” said Mossy from behind the counter. “Good morning Branch, here for more supplies?”

Branch gave a gruff nod, heading over to the selection of paper and pencils. Quickly, he selected the best quality paper for the best price and grabbed a couple of pencils, heading over to the counter.

“You’re up early today,” Mossy commented with a smile. “Stocking up for Valentine’s day again?”

Branch raised an eyebrow as Mossy began taking stock of the items he had picked out, adding up the prices.

“Well, I’m glad you came early,” Mossy continued, undeterred by his silence. “I’m going to close up shop early today. It is a holiday, after all! Your total is $5.99. Say, Branch, why don’t you celebrate with us today?”

“Oh, and be perfect pickings for a Bergan?” Branch shot back, fishing coins out of his pockets to pay. He set them down on the counter, scooping up his stuff and shoving it into his backpack. “I don’t think so.”

Mossy clicked his tongue and muttered complaints about Branches attitude as he walked away and out of the shop. He let the door click shut behind him, shuffling to the side as he checked over his list.

Paper and pencils, check. Now all he needed was some water, thread, and a needle. He glanced towards the sky, realizing with growing horror that, though the sun had still not shown itself, the sky was a dull grey instead of a midnight black like it used to be. Branch had to hurry.

He rushed to the next shop, tugging on the handle. With growing frustration, he realized it was locked. Branch turned his eyes towards the sign on the door, growling when he read it.

_“Closed for Valentine’s day—Hugs and kisses to you all!”_

Ugh, perhaps it was better to just forgo the thread and needle. For now, anyways. This left only one item left on his list. Water. This, of course, should be the easiest to get. He just had to stop by the nearby stream, collect his water and then he could be on his way home.

The trip there was eventful, to say the least. With the sun getting lighter and lighter the town of Trolls grew louder and louder. The singing was everywhere, dance and music numbers seemingly possessing every troll Branch crossed. He ducked this way and that, hiding behind trees and stones to avoid being dragged into them. These delayed Branches hike by fifteen minutes, and by the time Branch managed to get to the stream, there was already someone there.

“Oh, Hello Branch,” Creek smiled as Branch warily approached, jar in hand. He was sitting by the small river, legs crossed and arms out in meditation. “What brings you out on this fantastic holiday?”

“Restocking water,” Branch replied stiffly, edging towards the river. He bent down, letting his hand splash into the frigid water as he filled the jar.

“You’re not going to be at the party today?” Creek asked, a hint of a smile playing his features. “After all, Poppy would love for you to come.”

Branch rolled his eyes, snapping the lid shut as he stood.

“No, I will not be coming. Because unlike the rest of you, I don’t want to become Bergen food,” Branch set the jar in his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

“So, you’ll be in your bunker all day then?”

“Sure,” Branch rolled his eyes, walking away. Creek waved goodbye, though Branch pretended not to see. Once he was far enough away from Creek, Branch risked a look to the sky. His heart dropped, dread settling into his stomach. He could see rays of sunshine filtering through the leaves. Poppy would be visiting his bunker soon.

Branch all but ran back to his bunker, sliding in through the door and tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator went down. He set his supplies on the floor, rushing to his room to find the sign he’d created years ago.

It’d been quite brilliant, really. Branch was still very proud with himself. He’d gotten the idea perhaps five years ago, when Poppy began pestering him more and more. He’d written a sign, letting everyone know that, un-regrettably, he was out in the forest all day and wouldn’t return until tomorrow.

It was foolproof. Poppy would usually pound on his door like always, screaming his name. Then, she’d see the sign, sigh, and dejectedly walk away, leaving behind her home-made valentine.

Branch found the sign, kept safely in his closet. And, like so many times before, he rushed back to the elevator, jumped out of his bunker and imbedded the sign in the dirt next to his rock. And even though he told himself this would be the most relaxing day in the year, and that he’d have a blast not talking to anyone, he found himself frowning as he climbed back into the bunker, closing the entrance.

No one would be bothering him for the rest of the day. That much, Branch was sure of.

Branch walked to his table, tugging the curtain open as he removed the previous valentines Poppy had made him. Each one was unique, varying in color from bright purple to soft pink. He sat in the chair, letting the various cards scatter around the table. Branch sighed, reading and rereading the various encouraging messages on each card.

He lightly tapped one, a gentle tune bursting forth, Poppy’s voice singing gently.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make us happy, even though you’re grey,_

_You’ll never know, Branch, how much we love you,_

_Please come out, and join us today!”_

A smile tugged at his lips as he rested his head on the table, staring at the valentine. It was ironic, in a way. Poppy claiming that _Branch_ was the one that would never know how much _she_ loved _him_. He frowned, eyes narrowing as his gut twisted. Branch grabbed a fresh paper and pencil, scribbling down a response.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make _me_ happy, even though _I’m_ grey,

You’ll never know, Poppy, how much _I_ …”

Branch stopped, eyebrows knitting together as his pencil hovered just above the paper. Dejectedly, he let the pencil fall from his hands as he grabbed the paper and gently ripped it apart.

“ _So stupid_ ,” he muttered, dragging a hand over his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. A sudden pounding on the door above caused him to jump, his eyes darting up.

“ _Branch_!” Poppy screamed as Branch shook his head. He reclined back, arms supporting his head as he set his feet on the table. “ _Branch! Branch! Branch_!”

In five seconds she’d notice the sign. She’d then give a sigh, probably mutter something about this happening every year, and leave his valentine gently on his welcome mat. Then she’d walk away, singing some love song.

“Branch!” She called, voice echoing. Branch counted down the seconds on his fingers. _And five, four, three, two_ —“Branch, Creek told me you’re in there—the sign isn’t going to fool me this time!”

Branch froze, eyes widening. His shoulders tense, eyes darting to the table where the many valentines sat. _Crap_.

“Branch!”

Branch leapt  from his chair as he snatched the letters, shoving them back in their place. He swooshed the curtains shut, pressing his back against the wall as he attempted to calm down. What was he supposed to do? This had never happened before—Oh, curse Creek! He should have known that slimy good-for-nothing Troll was up to something. Branch’s eyes caught the bold letters of his Survival guide book. In an instant, he was leaping across the room, snatching it off the table, and flipping through the pages.

“Come on, come on,” he whispered. Aha!

_Poppy’s figured out your ploy:_

_Step 1: Do not panic._

Well, it was a little too late for that. But no matter, he could continue.

_Step 2: Figure out what she wants while acting like a grump._

Branch nodded his head, he could do that.

_Step 3: Crush the valentine and slam your door shut._

An empty feeling crept into his stomach as he looked up to where Poppy was still shouting for him. Sure, he crushed all her party invites, ripped them to shreds, even… But to do that to a valentine? He wasn’t so sure.

“Branch!” Poppy dragged out her words, reminding Branch of a whale as he pulled the lever on his elevator. “Branch! Braaaanch! Branch!”

He heard a thud as Poppy stomped on the ground in frustration.

“Branch!” She snapped. “Come out!”

“What?” Branch responded, opening the flap on his welcome mat. “What do you need?”

Poppy gave a gasp, rushing over to it with a grin.

“What do you mean, ‘ _what do I need’_ ,” she scoffed, holding something behind her back. “It’s Valentine’s day—and even hermits like _you_ need to come out for air! Now get out here, I have something for you.”

Branch let the flap close, swallowing as he thought about Step 3. He shook his head as he opened the hatch and climbed out. His arms were crossed over his chest, an unamused frown placed on his face.

“What?” He asked as Poppy practically buzzed, bouncing on her toes.

“Well, I thought this year I’d give you your Valentine in person, _soooo_ ,” she dragged out, carefully taking the pink heart from behind her back. She shoved it forward, a grin practically cracking her cheeks. “Happy Valentine’s day, Branch!”

Branch swallowed thickly. _Accept it! Crush it! Accept it! No, crush it! No, you have to accept it! She’ll invite you to her stupid party and then you’ll have to reject her. It’s easier to just crush the stupid valentine! She’ll never talk to you again if you crush it!_

“Well?” Poppy laughed. “Aren’t you gonna take it?”

Branch bit his lip, looking at the outstretched heart. He rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching out and snatching up the heart.

“Fine, whatever,” he scoffed as Poppy beamed. “Is that all you want?”

“Well, actually,” Poppy took another step forward. Branch raised a brow and took a step back. “Our friends are all going to have a slumber party and—“

“ _No_ ,” Branch snapped, turning around to jump back into his bunker. Poppy frowned, crossing her arms.

“No?” She asked. “I didn’t even get to finish what I was saying!”

Branch turned around, glaring.

“You were going to ask me to come along, and my answer is no.”

“But it’ll be so much fun!” Poppy protested. “We’ll all be there—Fuzzbert and Cooper and Biggie and Satin and Chenille and Guy Diamond, and Suki—oh! And Creek!”

Branch grunted as he kicked open the welcome mat door to his bunker.

“Come on, you never come to any of my parties. You need some fun!”

“No, I need some peace and quiet,” Branch gave her one last withering look. “Besides, knowing you lot the singing will be non-stop, attracting the Bergen’s right to the village.”

Poppy let out a groan, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Branch, come on! We haven’t seen a Bergen in ages! They’re not going to find us.”

“No, they’re not going to find me!” Branch crossed his arms, scowling. “However, when you’re lost in song, singing your loudest, a Bergen will strike and it will be entirely your fault when everyone you love gets eaten.”

Poppy gasped, hand covering her mouth as she stumbled back.  Branch jumped into his bunker, giving the hatch door a slam. For a moment, neither of them said anything.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Branch,” he heard Poppy mutter dejectedly as she turned away and headed back towards the village. Branch felt his heart give a painful twist as she walked away, not a single note springing from her lips as she went. Quietly, he reached into his pocket, gently removing the pink heart.

It was glittered to the max, swirling letters scrawled gently in the middle.

_Dear Branch,_

_My dad always says that all you need in life is love, but a little chocolate now and then doesn’t hurt! Have a happy Valentine’s day and know that you are forever and always loved by your friends._

_Love, Poppy!_

Branch turned the card around, a small box glued to the other side. He opened it, a large chocolate truffle tumbling out into his palm. He sunk to the ground, nibbling on the piece of candy as he read the card again. Branch pulled the lever, elevator sliding down into his bunker as he continued to read. With a sigh, he stood up, heading back over to the table. He grabbed a piece of paper and his pencil, sitting down with a thump.

_Dear Poppy,_

_L is for the laughter you give me every day._

_O is for the optimism, you always send my way._

_V is for the value, of being my only friend._

_E is for eternity, my love for you has no end._

Branch set the pencil down, looking over the card with a frown. He could never give this to her. He wasn’t worth her. Branch stood, grabbing the letter as he rushed to his room. He reached under his bed, removing a tattered yellow box. He flipped open the lid, pressing his Valentine into it with a scowl. He slapped the lid back on, choosing not to dwell on the many replies he’d written over the years.

Valentine’s day was his least favorite holiday. Yes, he hated the many hugs exchanged. Despised the loud singing and dance numbers. But his least favorite part? The part that made this single holiday the most painful?

Every year, Poppy strived to make him a letter or card. And every year he repaid her by pretending she didn’t exist or telling her she would be the reason all her friends died. Branch let his head bang against the wall, eyes squeezed shut as he held the heart shaped card close to his chest.

He really, really, hated Valentine’s day.


End file.
